Forum:New Straw Hat member(s)
Great Pirate D: I started this to continue the cluttered members thread. I have read and participated in the other members discussion and I felt it was time to have one that isn't packed. There are rumors floating around saying that a new member will be a former enemy and there are also people saying a female, a person of a different species, a non-devil fruit eater, and new crew roles are needed. Also the fighting ability/ battle match-ups,especially with the black beard pirates, of the existing crew members and the new members have been discussed. I will address all of these to the best of my ability. Someone in a previous thread noticed a pattern with the members of the crew male-female-male-male(Zoro Nami Ussop Sanjib/ Chopper Robin Franky Brook) with this pattern in mind I will give my thoughts on who I think the next 4 members will be. First Kinemon, he's strong, he has chemistry with the straw hats, and he is a samurai with an honor code which will have him feeling the need to repay his debt to the crew most likely in the form of helping the crew in their journey. Some people are against him because he is a swordsman and uses fire, white beard had at least two fire users(Ace and Marco) and multiple swordsmen plus he would be more of a tailor and could form a team with Nami and Robin for espionage since he can make clothes/disguises. Second the female, I think it will be Vivi some people argue that the problem with adding a new member is the aren't aware of the 2 year training but it was shown that Vivi knew something was off meaning she could be aware of the gap in some way, she was already asked to join the crew and wanted to but her country needed her more but it's been to years her country is doing better from what we see from the cover pages and the Revivere is happening soon and that would put her close to the crew and I don't necessarily think any crew members would eat the mera mere no mi with the exception of Vivi either because it grew back in Alabasta, because it grows in hot places aka a desert, and she ate it meaning the one Doflamingo has is fake or someone wins the mera mera no mi and gives it to Luffy and he gives it to Vivi because if it wasn't for her he wouldn't have been able to meet Ace again. The first and second are in order third and fourth not. Third Gin, he said he would see them again on the grand line, the new world is still the grand line just the second half he would fit the role of old enemy and surviving the first half of the grand line by himself would put him some where near monster trio level strength. Fourth Jimbei this is obvious he was asked to join said he had to do some stuff but would join after he finished it. The business he had to take care of was breaking ties with Big Mom in a way that doesn't endanger Fishman Island but with her focusing her angry on the Straw Hats and not the island he can join sooner. Some people say he is to strong to join but to that I say grow up this is the New World and they'd are planning on going against the Emperors who's main members strength are respected or even feared by the admirals so Jimbei as an ex-Warlord isn't over kill he is necessary. With these four they add a female, at least one non devil fruit eater, an old enemy, a member of a different species(which they already have in Chopper), new crew positions helmsman and tailor, and more fighting power.(GPD) Great Pirate D (talk) ~~ Those that join the Straw Hats have a tragic past and a goal that can be achieved in the future with the help of others. 21:16, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Great Pirate D: The second part of your statement isn't so sent in stone because chopper joined for friendship not a future goal. His goal to become the worlds best doctor formed later so he can be helpful to luffy. And the and 3 of the 4 have tragic past for sure and Kinemon probably has one to. Great Pirate D (talk) My prediction is the SH will have 2-4 more ppl join. 2 if Luffy just wants to stop @ ten members excluding his self or 4 if the pattern continues. Of those new members 99.99% sure one will be Jinbe quite possibly after Luffy's bounty has gone up a little more but maybe before then. Also I feel like they need @ least one more female, preferably strong (comparable to zoro & sanji) & a logia user. Oda could kill 2 birds with one stone & have it be a female logia but that's semantics. Other than Jinbe, the female, & a logia anybody else thats very interesting is good. As for postions they could use members for: they need a helmsman which Jinbe fits, they might get a cabin/chore boy which if we find out whats up with Dolfy & Momo he could fit that, & a scout could be a potenially nice addition but @ the same time Luffy just kinda runs head first to where ever they go so unless the scout either has eagle eyes, can fly, or just move faster than Luffy then that person might never have a chance to actually do their job.420pirate (talk) 01:59, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I believe that rebecca may join for she fits most requierements. She is friendly with luffy, shecis a female which is lacking in the crew, she has battle experience since she has been a gladiator or a while, plays a huge role in her joining arc, has a common enemy with the straw hats (DonQuoxote family), she is a princess so she does add to the different varieties of the straw hats like a cyborg,talking reindear and skeleton, she has a trajic past after having her mother killed being, raised by a toy soldier and having the entire country hate her and her dream is to have freedom and whas more free than a pirate. Jimbe most definitely should join for his business with big mom should be settled by now for big mom is currently attacking the straw hats ship and sanji alone as strong as he may be is not capable of taking down a yonko at this point.He is one of the the few people luffy has a reason to owe his life to and he deserves to be apart of the future pirate kings crew.Vivi also promised luffy and i honestly would love to see her post time skip if jimbe joins she should to for both promised to join some point in the future, but she must atleast have a devil fruit or be as strong or stronger than nami or she would just slow them down. Sabo would be great but he is already a revoulutionary so he may be jus like ace tied down to their new (family).An unkown person should join for the straw hats need a new member for conquering the new world with nine people would be hard i believe 3-5 more should join. so this is my thoughts on the straw hats: Luffy - captain zoro - swordsman nami - navigator usopp - sniper sanji - chef chopper - doctor robin - archaeologist franky - shipwright brook - musician rebecca/viola - lookout jimbe - helmsman vivi/sabo/new person - depends momo - cabin boy kinemon - tailor or disguiser (they have two swordsmen one sword style and three sword style he uses two sword style a great addition) bartolomeo - protector I believe someone sould get the mera mera no mi like vivi or sabo because the straw hats should get a logia df user.Hayate corbin (talk) 03:02, March 18, 2014 (UTC) @GPD Chopper wanting to become the best doctor was established with the death of Hiruluk, and reinforced by their failure at Sabaody before the time skip. @Hayate corbin a few critiques about your choices: Vivi won't join because she's now responsible for Alabasta, Sabo won't join because his goal was to remove the notion of nobility, privelege through birth and the inequality maintained by the world government and the celestial dragons, which is best done through the Revolutionaries because that's literally what they do. The idea that an eight year old boy will join a pirate crew is kind of absurd when you take into account his age and demeaner. He's still a kid. He has no place in a crew that has declared war on a significant chunk of the entities that are in power in their world. Kin'emon's role in the story will most likely end with Kaido. Most of his defining traits are too similar to people that are already in the crew. The disguise gag will get incredibly boring if they keep doing the samething over and over again at every island they go to. Most likely Zoro will learn a thing or two from the samurai but i highly doubt we will have a samurai in the crew. Giving the mera mera to vivi is lame. She barely knows how to fight. It'll be a curiousity at best if she had it, and you can be damn sure someone will try to kill her for it. (*cough* Blackbeard *cough*). I don't personally really like sabo getting the fruit just because it'll pretty much be like "look its luffy's brother with a flame fruit." It's already been done if you look at it that way. I'd rather see a different person get it, it'll be more interesting to see the fruit being used by someone else. You can put me down as disappointed if Sabo ends up eating it. As for Viola joining the crew, it's difficult to see it happen. If you specifically want a lookout, Zoro more or less fills that part, his training room is in the crow's nest. How're you gonna explain some random person staying in one room for a majority of the time they're on the ship just to act as a lookout. Of course, you might say "Well, with Viola's abilities she doesn't need to be up there." You'd be right but I think it'd be pretty boring if they knew what they were going to run into way before it happens, kind of takes out some of the randomness that the series embraces when it comes to where they go. In general regards to people joining the crew, I feel as though anyone who joins now (specifically after the timeskip) will kind of feel like the odd one out. Regarding Jinbe, we spent a significant amount of time with him in impel down, marineford and the post-war arc and this was immediately continued into Fishman Island after the timeskip. Anyone who joins after this point will most likely suffer from having improper relationship development within the crew because they weren't there at the turning point. Idontknowwhatimdoing (talk) 06:23, March 19, 2014 (UTC) After I reviewed who has going aboard with Sunny, I think in this second half of the story The Sunny will always have a "guest" for inter-arc story, pretty much like Vivi from the old days. If you think about how Law is aboard, then Momo and Kinemon, and maybe someone else then it looks like this is some "change" in the new world: Have allies, not members. Although it's still possible for a new crew, such as Kyros or Rebecca (well, their past is revealed), and absolutely Jinbe. Elfansoertalk 06:37, March 29, 2014 (UTC) @idontknowwhatimdoing there are some flaws to your suggestions as well. first vivi should join, sure she has a responsibility to alabasta but as learned from doflamingo her family is the only one who has not set up residence on mariejois and i dont think she would fit in with the celestial dragons or like the fact that they slave people. She and her family can always move there plus another reason why she stayed behind was becuse she had not been in her country for a while and wanted to stay and help improve it. she is known by all the straw hats except for brook and franky and she didnt have a problem with robin she had a problem with baroque works other than the fact that she is weak she would be a must for the straw hats. she made a promise to them and ill love to see her again cause she wasnt any filler character. what you said about sabo was spot on i have no complaints about it except for the fact that he does get the mera mera no mi but he wont join the crew. momonosuke being an eight year old boy doesnt really matter shanks and buggy werent in there late teens when we saw the flashbacks plus when they joined they were pretty young, considering they fought against whitebeard and his crew and survived i think momo will be okay, and if he learns to control his df and learn to fly away. kinemon was just a sort of baggage so to say for getting momo i dont think he is needed or useful to the straw hats but if he does not join neither will momo. As for the mera mera no mi i think rebecca should get it cause she is weak even weaker than nami cause she does not have a strong offensive prowess, if she gets it then she will be a great asset to the straw hats. i dont think viola should join cause if rebecca joins who takes over dressrosa? her df does not helps with the surprises that comes with their adventures, the sole reason i included her as an option was because rebecca does not fit any spot or position in the straw hats crew. you may be surprised that a person who isnt a possibility like in robins case cause logic doesnt necessarilly apply to one piece and the straw hats crew members.Hayate corbin (talk) 19:11, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Dude this order you have is wrong, officially nami joined the straw hats only after luffy bear along So it doesn't make sense that its gonna be a female 20:49, March 7, 2015 (UTC)